


The Other Fred

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Family Bonding, Gen, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Teddy finds a box labeled "Fred" while visiting George's house, which leads to a talk between him and George.





	The Other Fred

Teddy was visiting George and Angelina for the weekend right after his twelfth birthday. The Weasley’s were always so nice to him, treated him like family. Teddy was allowed almost anywhere in George’s house, except for George and Angelina’s bedroom, the study, and anywhere near the stove.

So, what was he doing in the study, the place he was forbidden to go? Well, he was bored, and he isn’t so good at playing by the rules. He noted a chair with a box labeled ‘Fred’ sitting on it. That was the name of George’s son, a toddler. Teddy opened the box. Inside was a pile of photo albums and Teddy picked one up.

‘Early Years: Pre-Hogwarts,’ the album read.

This album was filled with pictures of two babies, twins, smiling mischievously at the camera. Teddy moved to the second album: ‘Hogwarts: First Year.’ Even this young, Teddy recognized the face of George. **He had a twin? Why had they never met? Why has George never mentioned him?** He continued through the albums; Second Year, Third Year, all the way through sixth. At the bottom, the last one was simply titled: ‘Fred.’ Teddy found newspaper clippings inside the album, a word he wasn’t familiar with at the top: o-bit-u-ary. Names, like Remus Lupin and Andromeda Tonks, the names of his parents, and their pictures. He’d been told they’d died shortly after he was born. Also on the list was Fred Weasley, ‘Beloved son of Arthur and Molly, brother to William, Charles, Perseus, George, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley.’ **So, that’s why no one mentioned him.**

“Put that down,” a voice, shaky, demanded.

It was George, pale as a sheet. Teddy set the album down.

“I told you never to come in here!” George bellowed.

Teddy flinched. He’d never heard George that angry.

“Go to your room. Now!”

Teddy ran off to the guest room he always slept in while at George’s house.

…

Later, Teddy heard a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he said.

George entered Teddy’s room looking like he’d just been crying.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” George said.

“You…you had a twin.”

“Yeah,” George answered, “I guess you didn’t realize you transformed into him for a moment.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault. You haven’t controlled your morphing abilities yet.”

“I shouldn’t have touched your stuff.”

“I suppose you’ve learned your lesson,” George said, “Fred was my best friend. We did everything together, even opened up the shop together.”

“Wizarding Wheezes?”

“Yep. It was your godfather, Harry, that gave us the money for the shop.”

“What was Fred like?”

“A prankster, a rule breaker, but kind and brave, especially during the war.”

“Harry says my parents were brave.”

“They were.”

“What happened to him?”

Teddy waited for George to get angry again, but this didn’t happen.

“He and Percy were hit by a big explosion. Percy survived, but…Fred didn’t.”

“Percy? The boring guy?”

George laughed.

“Yeah. Remember how we told you not to make loud noises around him?”

Teddy nodded.

“That’s why,” George said, “It makes him think of the explosion.”

“Did you name Fred after your twin?”

“Yep. He acts like Fred, too. Even at this age.”

“Sorry for touching your stuff.”

“It’s okay,” George assured him, “You just scared me for a second. Seeing young Fred brought back all sorts of memories.”

Teddy hugged George tightly.

"Harry’s going to kill me for yelling at you,” George laughed.


End file.
